Homare Nishitani
Retainer to the 5th Chairman of the Omi Alliance Patriarch of the Kijin Clan Voiced By: Keiji Fujiwara A man whose three tenets of life are money, sex, and violence. He is loyal only to his desires and acts upon them without fear of consequence. He is an unpredictable man that not even an organisation as large as the Omi Alliance can entirely control. Majima may find that his fate is more tied to this man than he ever hoped. History Homare Nishitani was raised by Billiken-san from a very young age. He was described as being a troublemaker since birth, and became more of a delinquent in high school, where he stabbed someone to death for killing Billiken-san's daughter. In time, he moved up to become patriarch of his own family, the Kijin Clan, under the Omi Alliance. Yakuza 0 Nishitani sees that Goro Majima would not complete the plan Lee came up with to kill a body double of Makimura Makoto and after finding the uniform and pictures does the job instead. He goads Majima into coming to the Grand where he proposes having Majima give him Makimura because he did the dirty work. When Majima refuses to give her up as well as fight him since he was technically a customer of his cabaret, Nishitani calls the cops on himself calling himself a robber to get Majima to fight him. Before their fight can be concluded, the cops arrive to take him away. Majima later approaches Nishitani in his jail cell in order to get more information about why everyone seems to want Makoto Makimura. After being defeated again by Majima, Nishitani acquiesces to his request. He shares that the one who had taken Makimura from Majima was most likely someone from the Nikkyo Consortium, a secret group of the Tojo alliance and that he himself was hired by Keiji Shibusawa from the Dojima family to capture her alive. Impressed by Majima, Nishitani tries to get him to join his family so that Majima would not have to be assigned to kill Makoto but after he is refused, offers to go with him to take back Makimura from the Nikkyo Consortium. However, he is killed in the escape attempt from prison while he tries to save Majima where he is shot several times after being betrayed by one of the police. Appearance Nishitani is always wearing his fuchsia suit, with brown shoes. He has a light goatee with his hair parted down the middle on both sides, and his eyes are a little sunken into his head. He is always impeccably dressed, and has a knife that he brings out in fights. Personality Nishitani is wild and almost selfish in his desires. He relentlessly pursues whatever he feels like, doing whatever its takes to get what he wants. He rents out the entire Cabaret Grand as well as several girls in order to get the attention of Goro Majima. From even a young age, he has been looking for fights and seems to derive an immense thrill from it. However he has been shown to be very loyal to people who work with him. He killed the murderer that killed Billiken-san's daughter after finding out he got away while he was young, and continues to have a good relationship with Billiken-san as well as the remainder of the police force. Nishitani is also quite intelligent with a powerful enough network to find out about the Nikkyo Consortium snooping around looking for Makimura Makoto. He respects those who can meet him on equal footing, stating that he wished he and Majima has met earlier in life and even going so far as to sacrifice himself for the sake of Majima Fighting Style Rush: Nishitani uses a Rush style moveset with a pink aura. He wields his knife in fast deadly combos. The first time Majima fights him he mostly sticks to basic stabs and swipes but in the second fight he uses tricky moves where he lies on the ground as well as combos in increased length. Strategically, he remains the same however as he does not spend much time dodging. Gallery Homare Nishitani.png majima5.png|Nishitani in Yakuza 0 ss1 (3).jpg yakuza-0-trailer-747x309.png|Nishitani vs Majima Quotes "I can't wait! Just looking at somebody strong gets my juices flowin'. I'm rock hard, buddy ol' pal. Can't hold this back!"- to MajimaCategory:Yakuza 0 Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Omi Alliance Category:Kijin Clan